Warriors Got Talent!
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Sort of like Americas Got Talent...more info inside...R&R!
1. Intro

**Warriors Got Talent!**

**By Brambleclaw's Babe**

**HIYA! **

**Here I am with another...hopeful hit! Instead of America's Got Talent, Its Warriors Got Talent! Woop! READ NOW! lol :D**

**CHA CHA!**

**BRAMBLECLAWS BABE**

* * *

**INTRO:**

**1. There will be Auditions. **

**2. There will be 30 finalists, 15 she-cats, and 15 Toms.**

**3. The host will be the one and only...BRAMBLECLAW! **

**4. When it comes time to vote...vote for who you want off**

**5. I AM MAKING IT MY OWN AMERICAS GOT TALENT...I dont want it to be EXACTLY like the show...come on peeps, i dont write word for word ;-)**

**6.APPRENTICES can auditon**

**7. KITS can audition**

**8. DEAD CATS can Audition**

**I GUESS THATS A RAP! THUNDERCLAN AUDITIONS FIRST!!! WOOP!**


	2. ThunderClan Auditions

**Warriors Got Talent!**

**By Brambleclaw's Babe**

**Heres ThunderClan AUDITIONS! LALALALALALA ok here u go...bye**

* * *

ThunderClan Auditions 

Night number one. Here we go...the camera man gives me a thumbs up, and I walk onto the stage.

"Hello, Everyone, and welcome to Warriors Got Talent! This is the ThunderClan auditions. Here are some of the rules. Leaders who are not of the judging panel are aloud to audition. Deputies and Warriors are aloud to audition. Queens, Apprentices, Kits, and Elders are aloud to Audition, and even some cats from StarClan are aloud to Audition, so basicly everyone but twolegs, me, and the judges are aloud to audition," I yowled. I stared out into the audience. There, in the waiting to audition space, sitting a few spaces down was my Squirrelflight, holding up the most hilarious sign on earth. I squinted through the lights to make out what it says. When I read it, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Squirrelflight had made me a sign that said, **_Brambleclaw Is the Sexiest Host In The World. _**I laughed and winked at her.

"Okay, well, please welcome our judges for this season!" I meowed. "Brokenstar!" The crowd began to boo, and I gave Brokenstar a glare before he lost his temper, and gave the crowd the middle claw. He was keen to using his claws and colorful vocabulary alot. "Bluestar!" I yowled. I clapped along with the crowd in recodnition of my former leader. There were so many screams, and in the ready-to-audition section, I saw Oakheart holding a _Bluestar's So Hot...And Shes Just The Girl I'm Looking For!_ When Bluestar saw the sign, I saw her blush under her blue-gray fur. "And last but not least, the one, the only, Tallstar!" a Gangsta theme played, and Tallstar walked out in baggy jeans halfway down his hips, his boxers showing, and a white t-shirt. On his neck he wore golden bling, and on his claws he wore two big rings that read "Tall" on one paw, and "Dawg" on the other one. I sighed. What do dead leaders do these days?

"Anyway," I meowed. "Our first audition, the one, the only, FIRESTAR!" The ginger tom came walking up on stage. "Firestar, what's your talent?"

"My talent is singing, or so my family says. Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool say I am one of the best singers, we'll just see," Firestar mewed. I nodded, and handed him the mic.

"Take it away," I meowed, and walked to sit by Tallstar.

"I dedicate one of my personal favorite songs to my beautiful mate, Sandstorm, and our "younger" "playful" "naughty" days," Firestar grinned. He saw Sandstorm blush as she waited for her turn to audition. "So here we are. Sandstorm, this is for you.

_We both lie silently still_

_In the dead of night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel Miles apart inside_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was It something I said?_

_Did the words not turn out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Though I tried_

_I guess thats why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn._

The lights signaled the end of his audition time, and he stopped, the music ended, and I stepped forward.

"Well, Firestar, I think your family is right. You have a great voice, now lets see what the judges think," I winked at my leader. "Brokenstar?"

"Good voice, horrid song. I guess...you are on your way. I say yes," Brokenstar sneered. The crowed cheered.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"I know now why I gave him the deputy position. He's smoking hot, he's protective, and he's got a great voice! Yes!" Bluestar yowled.

"Tallstar?" I asked. I gulped. I was hoping to understand Tallstar's answer.

"Yo, diggy dawg dawg! That was so off the hizzy man, I say yo to that, homeslice!" Tallstar mewed. I took that as a yes.

"Firestar, you have made it to the top 30!" I yowled. Firestar gave a little happy mew, and ran offstage, sitting in one of the "reserved" seats, right across from Sandstorm. "Next up, the beautiful, stunning, gorgeous mate of Firestar himself, Sandstorm!" I gave compilements to my mother-in-paw. Sandstorm came up on stage in a stunning v-neck red dress. Firestar began caterwauling from his seat. Wow, that tom was in love.

"Good Evening, Sandstorm, what's your talent?" I asked.

"Well," she sighed. "Firestar says I sing very well. I guess I'll give it a try." She was hesitent, and I gave her a sympathetic glance. I handed her the micraphone.

"Give it up for Sandstorm!" I yowled, and sat back next to Tallstar, and he threw me some bling, hey whatever it takes to look cool these days.

"Well, I will be singing for you, a song called Heaven, dedicated to Firestar, once again reminding him in his sick mind of our hem hem naughty days. Here we go,"

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_Finding It hard to believe_

_We're in heaven._

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young, and wild, and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down this road before_

_But thats over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin here in my arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I find it there in your heart_

_It isnt to hard to see,_

_We're in heaven!_

The lights ended Sandstorm's audition time, and I padded up to her.

"Very nice job!" I yowled. "Judges, what do you think? Bluestar?"

"I thaught that was beautiful! Firestar and his naughty days! Ha! Sandstorm, that made me tear up, it was so beautiful, yes all the way!" Bluestar sniffled to hold back her tears. I padded over, and gave Bluestar a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and then handed her a tissue.

"Tallstar?" I yowled, continuing. This time really trying to understand what he said.

"Yo yo yo, home-girl! You got it goin, baby girl!" he yowled. I took that as a yes. I turned to Brokenstar.

"Brokenstar?" I asked.

"Horrid! Go home, Sandstorm, you sucked!" he yowled. Firestar was about ready to tackle Brokenstar, but Princess had got out of her Audition chair, and restrained him.

"Sandstorm," I yowled. "You are one of the top 30! Congratulations!" She gave a little "yip" of happiness, and ran to join Firestar, and Princess went back to her seat in the audience.

"Next up," I yowled. "The gorgous, the beautiful, the stunning, the hot, Squirrelflight!" I clapped loudly for my beautiful mate. She came up on stage in a black v-neck dress. "Let me guess,"I mewed. "Does Firestar's family have another talented singer?"

"Well, if you say so, Brambleclaw. If i loose im ripping your throat out. Just kidding I wouldn't. You're too hott to do that to," Squirrelflight mewed. "I guess I'll start." I handed her the mic, and went to sit by Tallstar, once again. Squirrelflight began.

"This song, I would like to dedicate, to a certain tom out there who broke my heart. Here u go," Squirrelflight began.

_Its like you're a drug_

_Its like you're a demon I can't face down_

_Its like I'm stuck_

_Its like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_Its like the only company I seek is misery all around_

_Its like you're a leech_

_Sucking the life from me_

_Its like I can't breath_

_Without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_And I relize I'm never going to quit you over time_

_Its like I can't breath_

_Its like I can't see anything_

_Nothing but you_

_I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think_

_Without you interrupting me_

_In my thaughts_

_In my dreams_

_You're taken over me_

_Its like I'm not me_

_Its like I'm not me..._

"I used to feel like that towards you, but no longer. You broke my heart Ashfur. Now I'm leaving you behind," Squirrelflight finished. The crowd cheered. Warriors Got Talent! Was going great so far. I padded up.

"Well done, Squirrelflight!" I commented, licking my mate. "Let's see what the judges think. Tallstar hem hem Sorry, Talldawg?"

"Yo, diggedy home-girl! You rock the house, baby girl!" Tallstar yowled. I took that as a yes.

"Brokenstar?" I asked.

"I thaught she was wonderful. Alot of emotion, and dramatics. Very good Squirrelflight," Brokenstar mewed, spitting out his last words. He winced.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"How sweet, Squirrelflight! The daughter of Firestar, beautiful, and feminine. I love it! Great job! I say yes!" Bluestar mewed, clapping her paws and sipping her Dr. Pepper.

"I guess its Unanimous. Squirrelflight, welcome to the final 30!" I yowled. Squirrelflight caterwauled with delight, and instead of sweetly licking me, she kissed me right on my muzzle, and basicly fell off of the stage. She was so happy. "Up next, Leafpool!" Leafpool entered the stage in a two-peice outfit. The top was bra-like, and covered in red sequins, and the bottom was red sparkly fringes

"And Leafpool, what is your talent?" I asked.

"I am a ballroom dancer. My partner is going to be Littlecloud, who isn't auditioning for ShadowClan," Leafpool mewed. "We will be Cha Chaing to the song Conga by Gloria Estefan." Littlecloud came up in a white t-shirt, jacket, and jeans.

"Whenever you are ready," I mewed, and once again sat next to Tallstar.

_Come on shake your body baby do that conga, beat! _

Leafpool and Littleclou put on a stunning preformance. I didnt know Leafpool could move her hips like that! Ha! She should sign up to be a professional on "Dancing With The Dead" a new Ballroom dance show, being hosted by Firestar, 8/7 central is the series premiere tommorow night. The song ended, and Leafpool and Littlecloud stood to face the judges, both out of breath.

"Very nice!" I yowled, clapping for my sister-in-paw. Leafpool got through. Next was Sorreltail singing _I Remember You _by Skid Row (I'm guessing she was singing for Sootfur, her lost brother), and Cinderkit playing her oboe. Berrykit showed off his smooth moves to a hip hop routine, and Whitepaw and Birchpaw did a Pasa Doble to _You Give Love A Bad Name _by Bon Jovi. Sorreltail, Cinderkit, and Berrykit all made it through, Whitepw and Birchpaw, who slipped on one of thier steps, did not make it through.

"Seven cats joined our ranks tonight! Who else will join next time, on Warriors Got Talent!?" I yowled. The lights went out, and the show ended.

* * *

**WOWIE! nice long update. Song Credits:**

**Every Rose Has Its Thorns by Poisen**

**Heaven by DJ Sammy**

**Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**

**Conga by Gloria Estefan**

**I Remember You by Skid Row**

**You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi.**

**R&R! Next time is WindClan Auditions!!!**

**The Top 30:**

**Toms: Firestar, Berrykit**

**She-cats: Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Sorreltail, Cinderkit**

**Total: 7/30. Toms: 2/15, She-Cats: 5/15 **

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. WindClan Auditions

**Warriors Got Talent**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**Hey this is Crimsonnight's Innocence, and THESE are the WINDCLAN AUDITIONS! BOOM BAYBAY! anyway. -clears throat- R&R. **

**--Crimsonnight's Innocence**

* * *

WindClan Audition 

The cameraman gives me the 3,2,1, and I walk out onto the stage dressed in a suit and tie.

"Hello, Everyone, and Welcome to Warriors Got Talent!" I yowled. "Seven have already made it to our top thirty! Who of our WindClan cats will make it tonight? This is Warriors Got Talent!" The crowd went haywire, and then quieted.

"Please put your paws together for our judges! Brokenstar!" I yowled. Brokenstar waved. Was this tom on drugs? He was happy tonight.

"Bluestar!" She stood up and gave a wooo! and the crowd went wild.

"And TALLDAWG!" I yowled.

"YO DAWG!" he yelled. And then sat back down.

"Okay. Tonight we will be hearing and seeing the cats of WindClan! Our first auditioner...the leader...ONESTAR!" I yowled. The spirited leader of WindClan took the stage.

"Hey everyone," Onestar mewed.

"Onestar, what's your talent?" I asked.

"Well...IM A MAGICIAN!" He yowled.

"Take it away," I mewed...chuckling to myself. Onestar took the stage...he took a hankie...and put it up his sleeve. At the second trick. Brokenstar hit his red "x".

"You know what just stop it right now. Go away you suck!" he yowled. Bluestar spoke up.

"I'm sorry sweetie...but that's not what we're looking for," Bluestar mewed. Tall"dawg" hit his red "x" in agreement. Onestar nodded, and left the stage. Next came the WindClan deputy, Ashfoot.

"Good evening, Ashfoot. What is your talent?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to sing for you," she mewed.

"Lovely! Take it away," I meowed, handing her the mike.

"This song is for Onestar. I love you, my sweet Onestar," Ashfoot mewed, and began.

_"In these circles I've been running_

_I have covered many miles_

_And I could search forever_

_For what's right before my eyes_

_Just when I thaught I'd found it_

_It was nothing like I'd planned_

_And when I got my heart around it,_

_It slipped right through my hands_

_Here with you I see it,_

_Close my eyes and feel it,_

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms thats where it is,_

_When I'm tangled up, and I cant resist,_

_When you feel that rush thats where it is,_

_Thats where it is,"_

The lights signaled her audition time ending, and I walked up to her. Taking the mic from her paws, I clapped along witht he wild audience.

"That was outstanding, Ashfoot!" I yowled. "Lets see what our judges think. Brokenstar?"

"That was...THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Brokenstar yowled, bursting into tears. He got a tissue, picked up his Hamtaro plushie, hugged it tight, and then stared back at the audience. We all raised an eyebrow.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"That was so wonderful sweetie! YES YES YES!" Bluestar mewed. Ashfoot nodded her thank you's.

"Tall"dawg"?" I asked.

"YO YO YO BABY! THAT IS IT! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT SINGERS SHOULD SOUND LIKE! YO BABY THAT WAS OFF THE HIZZY!" yowled Tallstar.

"Well it's unanimous, Ashfoot. Welcome to the top 30!" I yowled. I handed her a ticket, and she leapt off the stage to go sit by Sorreltail in happiness.

"Next we have the stunning mate of Crowfeather, WHITETAIL!" I yowled. Whitetail came up dressed in a purple skating spaghetti sleeved outfit and ice skates.

"Hello, everyone!" Whitetail mewed, waving.

"So I see you are going to be ice skating for us? Take it away," I mewed, pressing a button on the wall, turning it into an ice rink. The song "Unwrittin". She was doing fine until she slipped and fell on her triple loop. She finished her routine, and faced the judges. They all denied her, and last up was Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather. What is your talent?" I asked.

"I guess...I'll sing for you tonight," he nervously mumbled.

"Take It away," I mewed, handing him the Mic, and going to sit beside Tallstar.

"_I dont wanna hear about it anymore_

_It's a shame I've got to live without you anymore_

_There's a fire in my heart_

_A pounding in my brain_

_It's driving me crazy_

_We dont need to talk about it anymore,_

_Yesterdays just a memory_

_Can we close the door?_

_I just made one mistake,_

_I didnt know what to say when you called me baby,_

_Don't say goodnight,_

_Say you wanna stay forever_

_Ohh ooh woah all the way_

_Can you take me High Enough?_

_To fly me over yesterday_

_Can you take me High Enough?_

_Its never over_

_Yesterdays just a memory"_

The music ended, and he faced the judges. The crowd went completely wild, and Leafpool's eyes were filled with tears. I took the Micraphone back from him, and we faced the judges.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"That was beautiful Crowfeather! Yes yes yes!" Bluestar mewed.

"Tallstar?" I asked, turning towards Tallstar.

"Wonderful home boy, yes yes yes!" Tallstar replied.

"Brokenstar?" I asked.

"It was Okay...i guess," mewed Brokenstar.

"Looks like you're going into the top thirty! Welcome, Crowfeather!" I yowled. "Two more cats have made it into our ranks tonight. Who will make it in when we meet in RiverClan camp next week? This is Warriors Got Talent!" I ended the show, and the lights stopped blaring.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. Next is RiverClan auditions. R&R**

**Song Credits:**

**Thats Where It Is by Carrie Underwood**

**Unwritten by Natasha Bendingfield**

**High Enough by the Damn Yankees**

**Stats:**

**9/30 Guys: 3/15 Girls: 8/15**


	4. RiverClan Auditions

**Warriors Got Talent!**

**oaky dokey ppls! here are the RiverClan auditions, then the ShadowClan auditions, then the StarClan Auditions, then the Kittypet/Loner/Rogue/Other "wildcard" auditions, which we will add 5 cats to make the top 35. Then, you get to vote! (I know it was supposed to be the top thirty, then the wildcard Idea came into my head. Deal with it)**

**Disclaimer: dont own.**

**R&R!**

* * *

RiverClan Auditions

3,2,1. I step out on stage.

"Hello, Everyone! Here we are on the Island, with the RiverClan auditions. Who will make it into our top 30 tonight? This is Warriors Got Talent!" I yowled, and the crowd went wild. "You know our judges, no need to introduce them. Anyway. Tonight's first auditioner is the deputy of RiverClan, Mistyfoot!" Mistyfoot walked onto the stage in a red V-Neck dress, and red shoes.

"Hi!" she mewed, waving.

"What is your talent, Mistyfoot?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to sing," mewed Mistyfoot.

"Take it away," I handed her the micraphone, and she began.

"_First I was afraid I was petrified,_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking about how you did me wrong,_

_And I grew strong, _

_And I learned how to get along,_

_And so your back, _

_From outer space,_

_I just walked into find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face,_

_I should have changed that stupid lock,_

_I should have made you leave your key,_

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me,_

_Go on now, walk out the door,_

_Just turn around now, _

_Cause you're not welcome anymore,_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble,_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no not I,_

_I will survive,_

_Oh as long as I know how to love,_

_I know I'll stay alive,_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_And I've got all my love to give,_

_and I'll survive_

_I will survive!"_ Mistyfoot finished, in a split on the stage. She got up, and I walked out to her, my jaw scraping the floor.

"That was amazing, Mistyfoot!" I mewed. Squirrelflight looked jealous from the audience, but I gave her a smile, and she looked happy again. "Brokenstar, let's start with you."

"That was HORRIBLE! GO HOME!" Brokenstar yowled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bluestar?" I asked.

"That WAS BEAUTIFUL! Don't you dare listen to Brokenstar, his butt is where his head should be," mewed Bluestar, earning herself a glare from her uhh Judgemate?

"Tall'dawg'" I mewed.

"SO totally agreed with blue-shizzle. That was awesome, yo" mewed Tallstar.

"Well, Mistyfoot, welcome to the top 30!" I yowled. Everyone cheered.

"Next up," I mewed, looking at my card, "Blackclaw!" He walked onto the stage with his head held high. On his left, was his partner, Floss.

"What will you be doing for us tonight, Blackclaw?" I mewed.

"We will be singing a song from High School Musical called The Start Of Something New," mewed Blackclaw.

"Take It away," I gave them the mike. Floss pulled out her own mic, and waved at Smoky. The music began. (NOTE: **Blackclaw ::: **_Floss ::: **Both**)_

"**Living in my own world, **

**didn't understand, **

**that anything could happen...**

**when you take a chance**

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see,_

_I never opened my heart,_

_To all the possibilities,_

_Ohhh..._

**_I know_**

_That something has changed,_

**_Never felt this way,_**

_And right here tonight,_

_**This Could be the start,**_

**_Of something new_**

_It feels so right,_

**_To be here with you, Oh,_**

**_And now looking in your eyes,_**

**_I feel in my heart, the start of something new._**

**Now who'd of ever thaught that,**

**_We'd both be here tonight,_**

_Oh_

**Yeahhh**

_And the world looks so much brighter, _

_With you by my side,_

**_I Know, _**

**_That something has changed, _**

**_Never felt this way,_**

_I know it for real,_

**_This could be the start, _**

**_Of something new,_**

_It feels so right,_

**_To be here with you,_**

**_Oh,_**

**_And now looking in your eyes,_**

**_I feel in my heart..._**

**_The start of something new..._**" The two ended their song. They got in, and so did Willowpaw, who did a ballet routine to 'Hoplessly Devoted' from Grease. Mothwing, who was denied, had read an excerpt from William Shakespearefoot's A Midsummernight's Dream, with Crag.

"Well, that about wraps up tonight! Come back next week for the ShadowClan auditions! This is Brambleclaw, out!"

* * *

**i know its short, but i have to go eat dinner! R&R!!**


	5. ShadowClan Auditions

**Warriors Got Talent!**

**hey!!! Its SHADOWCLAN AUDITIONS! WOOOOOOOOP! haha okie R&R!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

ShadowClan Auditions

3,2,1. I step onto the stage, dressed in my usual black tux, micraphone in paw.

"Good Evening, Everyone! And Welcome...To Warriors Got Talent!" The crowd went wild. "Tonight we have the ShadowClan auditions. And get ready...they have some OUTRAGOUS stunts for you!" (Thus I earned a death glance from Brokenstar) "OUTRAGOUS IN A GOOD WAY! Anyway. First up, is my sister, Tawnypelt, singing 'Why Should I Worry' from Oliver and Company. Put your paws together for TAWNYPELT!" My sister padded onstage in jeans and a white belly t-shirt that had a silver printed sun on it. It's just like my sister to turn every special event into a jeans/t-shirt event. I chuckled to myself, and she began.

"_One minute I'm in the Old Forest,_

_Padding down a darkened path_

_From WindClan to RiverClan,_

_Theres a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo,_

_I'm journeywise,_

_I can improvise,_

_Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo, Whoo_

_I'm journeysmart,_

_I've got ShadowClan heart._

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime,_

_But I got street savoire faire,_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's bebopulation and _

_I got street savoire faire!" _Tawnypelt ended in a you know...Jazz Hands position thing?

"Tawnypelt, that was great!" I meowed, licking my sister on the ear. She smiled. "Now, what do the judges think? Brokenstar?"

"That was pretty good. You have a good voice and you could-" Brokenstar gagged as he said the last words. "Go far in this competition." Tawnypelt beamed.

"Bluestar?"

"I agree with Brokenstar," she gagged. "You have a beautiful voice, and you could go very far in this competition! I can see you in the finale!"

"Tallstar?"

"Yo!" he said. I took that as a yes.

"Welcome to the top thirty, TAWNYPELT!" I yowled. She happily clapped, and ran offstage. The rest of the night went by smoothly. Russetfur got denied with her Rythmic Gymnastics routine, a couple apprentices got denied with a tap dancing routine...Blackstar's stunt was the funniest. His talent was BREATHING. TOTALLY DENIED! Rowanclaw got in with a beat boxing routine, and then up last for the night was Tallpoppy. She came out in a stunning white v-neck with sequens and beads on it.

"Tonight, Tallpoppy is last up, and she will be singing Who Knew by Pink," I mewed, and she stepped up.

"_You took my paw, _

_You showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around. _

_Uh huh, _

_That's right._

_I took your words, _

_And I believed_

_In everything you said to me._

_Yeah huh, _

_That's right. _

_If someone said three moons from now,_

_You'd be long gone._

_I'd stand up, and claw themout._

_Cause they're all wrong._

_I knew, better._

_Still you said forever,_

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

_Remember when we were such mouse brains?_

_And so convinced, and just too cool._

_Oh no,_

_No more. _

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever._

_Who Knew?" _Tallpoppy finished,and of course, got in.

"Well thats it for this week! Thanks for tuning in. Next week is StarClan auditions...and then the week after that is Loner/Kittypet/Other wildcard auditions, where we tie it all up!" I finished the show. "Tune in next for a new episode of HellClan's kitchen, followed by Everybody Hates Ashfur! Goodnight, everyone!"

* * *

**haha okie so HellClan's kitchen is obviously Hell's Kitchen...and Everybody Hates Ashfur is Everybody Hates Chris. :-) R&R!!**


End file.
